


Secrets Craving Light

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Healing Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loki is not adopted in this AU so be warned of legit incest, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Top Loki (Marvel), Underage Sex, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), Werewolves, spells, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Teenage brothers Loki and Thor are having a secret love affair, but they are also keeping secrets from one another.  Loki is a half-Vampire whose blood lust was triggered by the onset of puberty, and Thor has recently been bitten by a werewolf.





	Secrets Craving Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Loki/Thor  
> Prompt: Vampire/Werewolf AU

When Loki was ten, his parents revealed to him the truth of his parentage. Frigga was, indeed, his mother, but Odin was not his true father. Frigga had been with another man, and he was a Vampire. Frigga told Loki that his father was a good man and that she had once loved him, but Odin told Loki that his father, like all Vampires, was a monster.

Odin ordered Loki to keep it secret from everyone, including Thor. He said he wished that they didn’t even need to tell Loki. He said he wished that no one had to know, that the horrible secret could remain buried, that Loki did not have to be burdened by the knowledge of his repugnant identity; but Loki was approaching puberty, and that meant his Vampiric traits would soon become active.

In the years that followed, Frigga prepared him. She taught Loki how to use his magic to ward off the danger the Asgardian sun would pose to him once the change had set. She taught him spells and techniques to help manage the inevitable blood lust. She helped him gradually develop a taste for the animal blood he would eventually require for survival. She told him over and over that the change would not make him a monster, only a more complicated version of himself.

It happened gradually. 

When he was twelve, Loki dreamt vividly of having fangs and awoke feeling as though they were really there - yet when his hands felt for them, he found only his normal teeth. 

But he started having the dream every night.

When he was thirteen, Loki had his first kiss. The girl’s lips were soft and warm and wonderful, and Loki felt something turning inside him, shaking him to his core, and he thought perhaps it meant love - but then he felt his canine teeth tingling, and the phantom fangs of his every morning materializing -

“Ouch,” the girl suddenly said, jerking away. She felt her bottom lip and when she pulled her hand away Loki saw there was blood on it. It took Loki a moment to process the unfamiliar sensation, but he soon realized there was also a minuscule drop of her blood on his tongue, and it was so good it made him ache. He groaned and doubled over. With dread, he brought his hand to his mouth and felt for the fangs: they were real this time.

He looked back at the girl, who appeared frightened.

“So sorry,” Loki mumbled with his hand over his mouth, trying to conceal what it was clear she had already observed.

“I, I have to go,” she said before rushing away.

Loki hated to do it, but he murmured an incantation and gestured toward her, casting a memory spell to erase the kiss from her mind. He knew if he didn’t, it was only a matter of time before the gossip spread. 

The first appearance of his fangs meant that Loki had to begin drinking animal blood, in addition to eating food, in order to survive. Though Frigga had successfully taught him to tolerate the substance, the act of consuming animal blood felt nothing like tasting the girl’s blood had felt. The animal blood was sustenance, but that was all. Loki began to dream about the taste of the girl’s blood, about the inconceivable ecstasy held within that tiny drop. The dreams haunted him, made him dread sleep. He wished he had never known the taste, that he could have lived his whole life unaware of what he was missing. He avoided kissing anyone for the next year and a half.

But when Loki was fifteen, he fell in love with his brother. Miraculously, Thor loved him back, and they quickly gave into their feelings, becoming a furtive couple. It pained Loki to continue to hide the truth of himself from his beloved. They were so close, their hearts and bodies feeling so often like one, yet Loki could never reveal his full self to Thor. He doubled up on all the magic and methods he used to keep his secret, but no matter what aids he turned to - spells, potions, enchanted objects, incantations, meditations, exercise, and even prayers to the deities of both his nationalities - it remained a constant struggle to control his blood lust around Thor.

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Thor murmured one night in Loki’s bed a year later. Loki was lying on top of him, their naked bodies beneath the covers. Loki gazed down at Thor’s mouth. His lips were thick and alluring, and Loki saw a vivid flash of himself sinking his fangs into Thor’s bottom lip, kissing Thor hard as he sucked hot blood from the wounds, wanting more and biting Thor’s tongue too…

Loki hid his face in Thor’s chest so that he could whisper one of the incantations he used to keep his fangs from descending. But he could smell Thor’s neck too close, could hear the blood pumping beneath the skin. Loki could feel his teeth straining to expand, desperate to grow into sharp, hard, implements of destruction and tear open Thor’s flesh. They throbbed and screamed silently into Loki’s very core, making him feel like the fangs were his teeth’s true form, like the unimposing canines were a lie, a disguise. He didn’t want to lie to Thor anymore. He wanted to give in. He wanted to show Thor the part of himself that was, perhaps, a monster, and he wanted Thor to tell him that he still loved him, despite it all. He wanted Thor to offer up his blood to prove his love, to allow Loki to taste him in that profound, intimate, raw manner. He wanted them to be bound together, locked together, in that deep, sacred embrace…

Loki had to use the incantation three times in a row to hold his fangs at bay.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked with concern.

“Yes,” Loki replied, but realized the word had come out as a moan edged with terror, and his heart was pounding so fast he felt like he might die and only Thor’s blood could save him. 

Loki’s fangs descended, refusing to bend to his magic any longer.

“Are you sure, brother?” Thor asked, petting Loki’s hair.

“Uh, I just,” Loki mumbled, “I need the bathroom. Excuse me.” 

~

Frigga had always taught them not to be in the forest too late at night, but Thor had lost track of time. Despite the late hour, Thor wasn’t afraid. He was deeply confident in his ability to fight off anyone or anything that tried to stop him from making his way home. 

To his credit, Thor won the battle with the enormous wolf-like beast who attacked him, slaying it swiftly and proudly. He noticed only after the fact that he had been bitten. The wound was not significant, and Thor was never one to seek help unless he truly needed to, so he cleaned and bandaged it himself. 

“What happened to your leg?” Loki asked the next time they were naked together.

“I, uh, cut it on a branch when I was running in the forest.” Thor had already told the story of his epic battle to practically their entire peer group and had specifically indicated that he came out without a scratch. “It was dark out, you see, and I did not notice the branch sticking out. And, uh, I was running. Very fast.”

Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“For exercise,” Thor added awkwardly.

“Hmm,” Loki replied with clear suspicion, but he didn’t question Thor further that night.

“That is still not healed?” Loki asked a few nights later, gesturing toward the bandage.

“No, uh,” Thor replied, flustered, “it is.”

“It’s healed but you are still wearing the bandage?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Um. It’s heal _ing_ , so, you know, soon it shall be healed.”

There was a moment of silence as Loki stared at him.

“Alright, let me see,” Loki finally demanded. He reached for the bandage and Thor jerked away.

“I don’t need to be taken care of.”

Loki looked at him, and Thor was surprised to see the hurt in his eyes.

“We take care of each other, brother,” Loki spoke softly.

Thor gave a short nod, not wanting to comply but stricken by the idea of causing Loki pain. Reluctantly, he allowed Loki to undress the wound.

“This isn’t healing at all,” Loki observed, staring at the injury with intensity. 

“Oh, really?” Thor replied, trying to sound as though that was news to him.

Loki glared, then hovered a hand over the wound and a wisp of green magic twirled from his palm. It settled over the wound, but when it tried to sink in, it was repelled and sent shooting back to its source. 

Loki paused, looking like he was making calculations. He pulled back his hand and tried an incantation. Nothing happened. 

“Tell me where you really got this wound,” Loki ordered.

“The branch, like I said.” Thor tried to seem very casual.

Loki’s glare intensified, and Thor thought about admitting to the truth, but his pride wouldn’t allow it.

“I need to know so I can heal it.”

“Fear not, brother,” Thor replied, forcing a jovial tone, “I am mighty and indestructible.” He grinned, but Loki only scowled.

Thor didn’t permit Loki to try any further magic on him, despite the fact that the wound worried him as well. Driven by his trademark stubbornness, Thor waited a day, then lied and told Loki the injury had healed. He slept in his own bed for the next seven nights, hiding his bandaged leg and waiting for it to mend, sad and lonely and wishing he didn’t have a secret to keep from his beloved. 

On the morning of the eighth day, Thor woke up naked in the forest. He was covered in sweat and dirt and dried blood. The sun had just risen, and the wound on his leg was healed at last.

Thor tried to remember what had happened, but the last thing he could recall was falling asleep in his bed, freshly bathed and dressed in his pajamas. He wanted to run to Loki for help, but he was scared, and he never wanted to let his little brother see him that way. He wanted always to be strong for Loki. He couldn’t let him know anything was wrong. He didn’t want Loki to have to take care of him. He wanted to be the caretaker, to be a strong, stable support for his little brother, not some needy, ill thing who relied on Loki for help. 

But it didn’t matter, because Thor decided that whatever had happened probably wouldn’t happen again. The wound was healed now, so everything was back to normal. Everything would be fine.

With the wound gone, Thor returned to his former habit of sneaking into Loki’s bedroom each night so that they could make love and sleep in each other’s arms. Thor had always slept soundly in Loki’s embrace, but now his sleep had grown restless. He awoke each morning to echoes of nightmares he couldn’t recall. Flashes came back to him throughout the day - a watery reflection of enormous teeth, the heavy warmth of fur, the vibrant color of blood, the wild feeling of running, running, running with too many legs...

“So, Thor, I’ve been wondering,” Loki asked him one night after their sex, “why did you decide to sleep apart last week?”

“Uh,” Thor stalled.

“Were you angry with me?”

“No, no,” Thor hurried to reply, “it was not you. I just, uh, I was feeling sick.”

“If you were sick, I wish you would have allowed me to take care of you.”

“Well, I was worried it was contagious. And dangerous.”

“Hmm,” Loki replied thoughtfully.

“But I missed you,” Thor told him, his voice breaking with emotion.

“I missed you too.”

Thor held Loki tightly and prayed to the Allfathers of the past that everything was back to normal.

But some weeks later, it happened again. Thor awoke in that same spot in the forest, sweaty and dirty and bloodied, though he had no wounds of his own. The sun was freshly in the sky. Though Thor knew this meant it was another two hours or so before Loki was scheduled to wake, he also knew that Loki was a light sleeper who often stirred throughout the night. Thor stumbled onto his feet and made his way to a bath as quickly as he was able, praying that he could clean himself and make it back to bed before Loki noticed his absence. He managed to wash himself at record speed, but when he crept back into Loki’s bedroom, he stepped too heavily and Loki awoke.

“Thor? Where were you?” Loki asked groggily. 

“I just had to, um, well I needed to go back to my room for something.”

He climbed back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Loki.

“Why is your hair wet?” Loki asked.

“Uh,” Thor replied, frantically trying to think of an answer, “I had to take a bath because it was raining outside and I fell in a mud puddle.”

“I thought you said you went to your room.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, I went to get something from my room, but as it turned out, I had left it outside.”

Loki didn’t reply for a long time, then took Thor’s hand and kissed it.

“Sweet dreams, brother,” Loki murmured, and Thor watched him drift back to sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Loki had been too groggy to question him further.

~

Loki could tell that Thor was hiding something. It had started with that wound on his leg. Ever since then Thor had been acting strange. Loki waited for a while, hoping Thor would confess whatever it was. Loki was hurt that he didn’t. 

Instead of dwelling on it, though, Loki had entered research mode. Thor had told tale of an “enormous wolf-like beast” shortly before Loki had noticed the wound. Loki had easily discerned that Thor had been injured in the battle and was too proud to admit it. But what was this “wolf-like beast” who attacked him? And why did the wound take so long to heal? Loki would figure it out. He would help Thor whether Thor liked it or not.

Loki was a fast reader and had gone through many informative books by the time that odd night came; that night when Thor mysteriously returned to bed with wet hair and a nonsensical excuse for his absence. 

Loki didn’t work it out until the next morning, when he remembered something he had read in a restricted book he had stolen from Odin’s private library. The book told of a rare beast that resembled a wolf, yet most often appeared as a normal Asgardian person. The animal’s true form was only revealed on the night of the full moon. The creatures were not born as the beasts they eventually became; they contracted their secret identities via a bite from another of their kind.

The book conveyed that, though it was initially viewed as an illness to be cured, over time it had become clear that there was no way to reverse the change. The affected Asgardians were altered on a cellular level; their essence no longer scanned correctly. It was concluded that there was no hope for those who had been bitten, and that, although they appeared as their former selves for most of the month, those forms were lies. In truth these beings were nothing but dangerous beasts, beasts who were far more dangerous than any other manner of beast, because they could be mistaken for an average Asgardian man or woman. They masqueraded as the people they were before another beast’s bite had turned them into “monsters.”

The book revealed that the creatures were hunted to near extinction following a period of severely violent full moon nights. Loki considered what that meant; that Asgardians had allowed their family members and friends to be murdered, to be slain simply because they had sustained an injury that caused them to be different one night of the month. Loki thought about those beings. They were people who had a secret that made them lose control sometimes. They had needed help managing their impulses, but instead they were killed.

The book referred to the time period as a dark one in Asgard’s history, with Asgardian accusing Asgardian, and those accused forced to be bound beneath a full moon for all to see whether or not they changed. If they did, they were slaughtered on the spot. It was a “controversial resolution to the problem” per the book, and Loki guessed that was why none of this had been covered in his history classes, why the existence of these tragic beings was buried. Asgard wanted to bind that long-ago period to the past and never look back. But now Loki knew. 

The creatures were called werewolves.

Because his magic was tied to nature, Loki maintained a general awareness of where the moon was in its cycle. The truth seemed undeniable to him when he realized it had been full the night prior, and everything that had been happening with Thor made perfect sense. The book said that werewolves had been hunted to _near_ extinction.

“Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” Loki asked that night in bed.

Thor kissed his lips softly, still in a post-sex haze.

“Like what?” he asked dreamily.

“Any information you have been withholding from me?”

Thor sat up.

“Why do you ask?” He was terrible at sounding nonchalant.

“Thor,” Loki said, losing patience, “I know what happened. I know about your change.”

Thor laughed nervously.

“What? I have no idea what you are referring to, brother.”

Loki felt the lie like a slap. What would it take for him to get Thor to confide in him, to accept his help? They were supposed to be so close, closer than either of them was to anyone else, and this is how Thor treated him, hiding such an important change in his identity and -

Loki suddenly saw the hypocrisy of this line of thought. He doubted Thor was suspicious of him, which meant Thor likely wasn’t feeling the sort of hurt Loki was. Still, Loki often wondered if it was wrong to keep his secret from Thor. He desperately wanted to tell him, but what would Odin do if he found out Loki had disobeyed him? And what would everyone say if the news got out; Loki knew that many would judge Frigga for the affair, and he hated to think of bringing her any pain. 

And then there was the part of Loki that feared that Thor would not want to be with him any longer if he knew the truth. The average Asgardian saw Vampires as dangerous monsters who had stolen a portion of Asgard’s land. 

But Frigga had explained to Loki that Vampires were simply another people who had immigrated from their home planet - one outside of the Nine Realms - after it had been destroyed by civil war. Their physiology was such that they required blood for sustenance, but it could be animal blood, and Frigga explained that made them no more monsters than any beings who ate meat, such as Asgardians. 

Frigga had also often said that, just as some Asgardians make poor decisions, so do some Vampires, but those individuals do not represent the people as a whole. She said that even those individuals who do make mistakes are not monsters; they are only evidence that all beings are flawed, and complicated. She said that anyone can learn to make better choices in the future, no matter what he has done in the past. She told Loki not to believe anyone who said that Vampires were monsters, not even Odin.

The Vampire’s civil war had begun because some of the Vampires had wanted to make it illegal to take the lives of the mortals who also lived on their planet. Loki’s father had been one of these Vampires. His side held that Vampires should nourish themselves with animal blood, or via the act of consensual blood drinking in amounts that caused no harm to the mortal.

The opposing Vampires in the war had believed that their deity had made the mortals of their planet as food for the Vampires. They had believed that to fight their violent impulses was blasphemy, and a betrayal of their identity. 

Their war had raged on for millennia, eventually leading to the destruction of their planet and the deaths of over three quarters of the Vampire population. None of the mortals survived the planet’s final explosion.

Long before Frigga’s time, Loki’s father had led the refugees of the war on a quest for a new home, and they had found it in Asgard. They had not stolen the land. Loki’s father had made a perfectly legitimate arrangement with the Allfather of the time: the Vampires would be given a small, designated portion of Asgard; the Allfather would magically bind the space to the Vampires as a people so than no future Allfathers could deport them; the Vampires were to feed only from the animals that lived on their land, and they were to keep to themselves.

Frigga told Loki that, after the affair, Odin had tried to get around the binding of the land and deport the Vampires. Happily, he had been unsuccessful. The Vampires were still out there. Loki’s father was still out there, leading his people, but Odin had forbidden contact between them. Frigga told Loki she wished it didn’t have to be that way, that Loki could grow up knowing his father. She held Loki close and cried on his hair and whispered over and over that she was sorry. One time she said, ‘your father loves you,’ then sobbed, and never said it again.

“So, you haven’t anything to tell me?” Loki asked Thor again, his tone bitter.

“Nothing,” Thor replied, then made a poor attempt at a yawn, “let’s sleep.” He pulled Loki to his chest, but Loki jerked away. Despite his awareness of the hypocrisy, he was furious at Thor for his deception. 

“Good night,” Loki said tersely, rolling away to sleep on the far edge of the bed. 

Loki didn’t ask Thor about it again, only waited for the next full moon.

When it came, Loki was prepared. His additional research had told him exactly what to expect. Precisely five hours before sunrise, be he awake or asleep, a werewolf will be irresistibly drawn to the light of the full moon. Once beneath it, he will change into the beast, and will remain as such until sunrise. According to one of the books, the beast will be a vicious hunter who slays and devours anything, or anyone, he can catch.

Loki pretended that he was already unconscious when Thor crept into his bedroom that night. Thor quietly curled up beside him. Once he could tell from Thor’s breathing that he was sleeping soundly, Loki sat up. He conjured a book and waited for the moment to come.

When it was finally time, Loki followed a sleepwalking Thor to a particular spot in the forest. The moonlight shone brightly above them, and Loki watched in awe as Thor changed into an enormous blond wolf with shaggy black fur on his chest. A thick black stripe ran down his back with a row of imposing silver spikes protruding from its center. His teeth were disproportionately large, and his eyes and claws glinted silver. Loki found him beautiful and almost stepped closer - then remembered Thor was potentially dangerous in this form, and cast a magical barrier around him.

“I am sorry, brother,” he said as Thor growled ferociously. Loki didn’t know whether or not Thor could understand him. None of the books were written by actual werewolves, and none of the authors seemed to have interviewed any actual werewolves. “I’m sorry,” he said again, hoping Thor could understand his words, “I’ll wait with you, I’ll wait with you right here.”

~

Thor opened his eyes at sunrise to find himself in that same spot in the forest. Panic rushed through him. How could this be happening again? With every night that had passed without incident, Thor’s hope had grown that the problem was behind him. But here he was again. He looked down at his body. He was naked and dirty and sweaty, but this time he didn’t see any dried blood on his skin. 

“Brother,” he heard Loki say. He turned his head to find Loki sitting cross-legged on the grass a distance away with a book in his hand.

“Loki,” Thor cried with a mixture of shame and relief, “what happened?” He stumbled toward Loki, only to find himself trapped behind an invisible wall. 

“Sorry, I had to contain you,” Loki explained, then waved his hand and the barrier was gone.

Thor rushed to Loki and hugged him tightly. Thor realized he was crying, and he chided himself for failing to be a strong big brother. He wanted to do better, but he was too overwhelmed by his fear to do anything but clutch to his beloved and sob. Loki held him and stroked his back.

“Everything will be alright,” Loki murmured, over and again.

“What is happening to me?” Thor whispered desperately. “What is wrong with me? What monster have I become?”

“Not a monster,” Loki replied, “just a more complicated version of yourself.”

Thor pulled his head back to look at Loki’s face.

“You know what this is? You can cure me? Please, brother.”

Loki looked very sad for an instant, then suddenly made a reassuring expression. Thor could tell that Loki was trying to be strong for him, and it pained Thor because he meant for it to always be the other way around. He meant always to keep Loki safe and to take care of him. And now here Thor was sobbing in his little brother’s arms and begging for his help.

“There is no cure, but I know what has happened, and I can help you handle this.”

“Alright,” Thor replied, his voice sounding too small.

Loki explained it then: Thor had become like the rare, wolf-like creature who had bitten him. The condition was spread through the bite, and it was permanent. For five hours on the night of the full moon, Thor would become the beast. Every month. It would keep happening. As Loki conveyed all the details he had learned in his extensive research, Thor was forced to confront what he had been straining to convince himself was something insignificant that would go away on its own. But it wouldn’t go away. This was who he was now. Loki told him what his kind was called: Thor was a werewolf.

“I do not remember ever being that beast,” Thor spoke through his tears. “But this is the third morning I have woken up this way, naked and dirty with no memory of what has happened.” He looked away, then added in a small voice, “usually there’s also blood.”

“Why did you not come to me?”

“I, I’m sorry,” Thor replied, suddenly wishing that he had, suddenly wondering with horror whose blood had been on his skin when he had woken up those first two mornings, hating himself for not facing the question earlier, praying it was only animal blood, praying, praying, crying, “I just wanted to be strong for you, Loki,” he wept.

“No,” Loki spoke firmly, “Thor, listen to me. You don’t have to be strong all the time. Sometimes you can be strong for me, and other times I can be strong for you. Let us take care of each other. It does not matter that you’re a little older than I am. You have to let this go both ways. Please, brother.” 

Thor nodded, and he meant it this time.

“Good,” Loki said, now let me clean you up a little.

He conjured a cloth wet with warm water and cleaned the dirt from Thor’s face, then proceeded to wash Thor’s nude body. Thor allowed Loki to move him as was necessary. He watched Loki’s face. A particular feeling of safety washed over Thor, something he hadn’t let himself feel since childhood: the cozy sense of being protected by someone else.

When Thor was relatively clean, Loki wrapped a blanket around him. It was summer, but the blanket was light, and Thor wasn’t overly warm. He was the perfect amount of warm.

“It will be alright,” Loki murmured as he pet Thor’s hair, “we know how to manage it now. I can set up the magical barrier around you before you change each month, so you won’t be able to hurt anyone. I shall sit just outside the barrier and wait with you, I promise. I’ll set up a cloaking spell as well, so no one will find out, like I did here last night, like I do for my bedroom when we sleep together. Just like our romance, we have to keep this secret between us. Werewolves have been hunted to near extinction. I do not know what might happen if the truth became known,” he paused, and Thor could see the fear in his eyes for an instant before Loki quickly hid it, “but worry not about that; my magic has allowed us to keep our love secret for over a year and it will allow us to keep this secret as well.”

“But, if they knew,” Thor replied with terror, “if they found out, they, they,” he stifled a sob, “they would kill me like the other monsters.” He wondered if that was what he deserved. If he had hurt someone already, during those first two full moons, then perhaps he deserved to be slain, just as he had slain the monster who had attacked him - and it was at that moment that Thor realized he had killed a being just like himself. He had killed an animal who was, in truth, an average Asgardian for most of the month. A being with as much personhood as Thor had now. The truth sunk in then, and it gripped Thor’s core like a vise: Thor was a murderer. A murderer and a monster.

“No, Thor, stop,” Loki commanded, “listen to me: you are not a monster. You are still you. We can handle this. Everyone will be safe. Including you. I will take care of it. I will take care of you, brother.”

Thor nodded and pulled Loki into a firm hug. Loki hugged him back just as tightly, then looked into his eyes and smiled. He reached a hand out and wiped tears from Thor’s cheeks. Thor laughed, because it was all so ridiculous, so terribly absurd, and because, despite everything and anything, Loki’s touch made him happy. He leaned into it.

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Thor spoke urgently. Loki stared at Thor’s mouth intently and made a soft sigh, then leaned in - but he stopped before meeting Thor’s lips and Thor couldn’t decode his expression.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked him.

Loki pulled away and turned his head. Thor felt wounded by the absence of his touch.

“What is wrong, brother?” he asked again.

“Uh,” Loki replied, and Thor noticed Loki was speaking from behind his hand, “um, well, actually, I have a secret too.”

~

Now that Thor’s secret was out, Loki had decided it was time to share his full identity as well. It was only fair, it was only right. It didn’t matter to Loki anymore that he was defying Odin; he would risk his wrath. It didn’t worry Loki any longer that the public might learn of Frigga’s affair; he would trust his brother, his partner in life, to keep the knowledge private. They would hold safe one another’s secrets, and they would know each other entirely. Neither of them was normal, but it was alright. They could be special together. 

Loki tried to summon his courage to reveal the truth to his brother, to release his long-held secret and let go of his shame. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

“What is it, tell me,” Thor asked with concern.

Loki forced himself to say the words.

“Odin is not my father. My father is a Vampire.” His hand was shaking with nerves as he withdrew it from where it had been concealing his erect fangs. He made a smile wide enough to display them.

Thor gasped, but didn’t recoil. He stared at Loki’s fangs, and his face showed shock and curiosity, but not fear or disdain. He reached out like he wanted to touch them, but then he let his hand drop.

“Wow, Loki,” he finally murmured with wonder. “So, you drink blood?”

“Animal blood. I have to, to survive.”

“Have you ever,” Thor paused for a moment, “had any other kind of blood?”

Loki hesitated to tell the story, but the whole point was to be honest with Thor, so he did.

“The first time my fangs came down, it was during my first kiss. Without meaning to, without even knowing what I was doing, I bit her lip. I only got a tiny drop, but,” Loki’s eyes fell to Thor’s lips, and then to his neck, “but it was intense.”

“It was nice for you?”

“To put it mildly.”

There was a long pause, and Loki nearly burst with anticipation and hope that Thor was about to say what he had longed to hear for so long.

“Maybe you could drink some of my blood.”

_He said it, he said it, yes, yes…_

“Yes, please, brother, I have wanted that for so long.”

Thor kissed him with excitement.

“You should have just asked,” Thor told him, his smile sweet, and Loki moaned softly, his fangs throbbing and eager. “What do you want, my neck?” Thor asked invitingly. He let the blanket he had been holding around himself fall onto the grass, exposing his nude body. He tilted his head to the side, displaying the pale flesh of his neck, the protruding jugular just beneath the thin barrier of supple skin...

Loki moaned again, loudly this time.

“Thor,” he panted, feeling dizzy and wild, allowing himself at last to swim in the scent of Thor’s blood, the scent he had been constantly struggling to ignore ever since the first time they had kissed, “are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, brother,” Thor said eagerly, and Loki let go. He dove at Thor and pinned him to the grass. He gripped a fistful of Thor’s long hair and held his head still as he descended upon his mouth. He kissed Thor roughly, and he felt Thor’s cock hardening beneath him. He tried to prepare himself for how overwhelming the blood would be. He sunk his fangs into Thor’s bottom lip…

Nothing could have prepared him. It was like when he had tasted the girl, only amplified countless times over by his deep love for Thor, by the profundity of their connection, and by the amount of blood that Loki suckled from Thor’s lip as their kiss went on. The intensity was such that for a moment Loki truly feared he was dying. But then Thor slid a hand into Loki’s hair and Loki felt just a little bit grounded. He pulled away from the kiss because he wanted to check on Thor. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked. He caressed Thor’s bottom lip with a curl of green magic and the two round wounds closed.

“Yes, Loki, I like it,” Thor said in a voice that was sultry and submissive.

Loki stared into his bright blue eyes and he could see how much Thor trusted him. It touched Loki deeply, and he kissed Thor again, this time with tenderness.

But then he moved to Thor’s neck. 

Loki paused, breathing heavily against the skin, feeling his fangs aching to pierce it. He wanted it so badly that he was afraid. He knew he had to control himself and not take too much; but he was comforted when he thought about the blood replenishment spell he had mastered months ago, just in case this day ever came and he took too long to break the embrace.

“It’s alright, go on,” Thor told him, “I want it, I promise.”

“Thor,” Loki moaned against his neck. He reminded himself to be as gentle as he could, though his head was swimming with the desperation of his craving, and he felt dangerous. “Thor,” he whispered, but it came out like a growl. He pressed his lips to Thor’s skin for a long moment, then moaned once more, the sound rich with infinite desire, before piercing the surface with the sharpness of his fangs. Thor made a small yelp, but immediately afterwards he reassured Loki that he was fine, and that he wanted more.

Loki began to drink.

There was more flow than there had been when Loki had taken blood from Thor’s lip. Loki sucked from the two small wounds he had made on the side of Thor’s neck and the ecstatic substance washed over Loki’s tongue. He realized his cock was erect, that it had been for some time, but he had been distracted by the blood. He repositioned his body so that he could rub his hardness against Thor’s. Though Loki was still clothed, when he ground his bulge against Thor’s erection he wanted to come. He held off, he held off…

“Please,” Thor breathed, “I need to touch your skin.” He tugged at the hem of Loki’s top. Loki couldn’t figure out how to take off his shirt without breaking the bite, but Thor helped him wriggle out of his pants and underlayer. Loki pushed up the front of his shirt and pressed his bare chest to Thor’s.

“Oh, Loki, I hope you like it, I hope I taste good,” Thor moaned as he stroked Loki’s back and ass. Loki made a muffled sound and hoped Thor somehow understood what it meant - that it was beyond good, that he more than liked it, that it was transcendent, that he felt every nerve in his body, every spec of his existence, and that they were all exploding in tiny bursts of perfect love.

Loki worked a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around both of their erections, squeezing their cocks together. He began to jerk them as he thrust hard against Thor’s. He realized he had been drinking hard and deep, pulling Thor’s essence greedily into his own, so with great difficulty Loki lessened the force of his suck. Thor was panting and grinding wildly, and Loki felt both their cocks pulsing. He sped up the movement of his hand, pumping them as one. 

“Loki, Loki, it feels so good, I’m, oh, oh, I’m coming.” His body jerked and Loki felt Thor’s wet spill over the head of his own cock and then Loki orgasmed too, suddenly and violently, for a moment again drinking Thor too hard, realizing he could taste Thor’s release and wanting to taste it forever, needing to be close to him, needing to be closer, needing to be one...

After they both finished, Loki mustered all his willpower and tore himself away from Thor’s throat. Thor whimpered again and Loki hurried to close the wounds with a coat of his healing magic. He shed his shirt and looked down at Thor who was making a very quiet continuous moan.

“It felt good for you too?” Loki asked.

“Oh, yes, oh, Loki, I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Nor have I, beloved.”

They kissed like they required each other’s breath for survival.

~

“Drink me more, please,” Thor requested, his tone dreamy as he cuddled in Loki’s arms, the grass feeling soothingly cool beneath him and the sun feeling pleasingly warm above him. Loki had stopped drinking him less than half an hour ago, and though Thor was enjoying their lazy embrace, he was already craving more of the feeling, the luxurious feeling of nourishing his beloved, of being devoured by him. Thor had never orgasmed so hard before. It had been as though, somehow, everything was so clear and yet so dreamy, so peaceful and yet so chaotic. He had felt his blood in his veins, the motion of it as Loki drank, and Thor’s body had felt like heated ocean waves were crashing inside him. They had felt so hot they almost burned, but only almost; they had held steady on the very edge of too much and Thor had been extatically overwhelmed. Now he felt the absence of the bite vividly, nearly achingly.

“I am afraid to take too much,” Loki replied, “I can’t bear the thought of harming you.”

“But couldn’t you just use your magic to heal me?”

“Well,” Loki replied, and Thor noticed that his fangs had never receded, “I did learn a blood replenishment spell. As a precaution.”

“Then do it. I trust you, brother. Drink me as much as you can, as much as you want. I am yours.”

Thor meant the sentiment so deeply that, for an instant, he wanted to cry with joy and need.

Loki smiled, the tips of his fangs showing, then kissed Thor sweetly.

“I’ll do the spell now to replenish what I already took before we go again.”

Thor nodded, gazing into Loki’s eyes. He liked watching Loki do spells.

“But Thor,” Loki warned, “this spell, it will require you to consume a drop of my blood. The spell will amplify the power of the drop to work as something of a blood transfusion. I know it may sound disgusting to you, the idea of consuming blood, but it will be a very small amount mixed in a relatively neutral tasting potion, and I’ll conjure you some nice ale to wash down the taste afterwards.”

“Will your blood make me part Vampire too?” Thor asked, not sure which answer he hoped for.

“No, you cannot be turned into a Vampire. You have to be born as one. Or half of one, in my case.” He paused, looking deeply sad for a brief moment. “So,” he continued, “it’s alright for you? Consuming my blood?”

“Yes, it is lovely to think of having our blood shared in both directions,” Thor replied, and Loki looked surprised. “I mean,” Thor went on, struggling to think of the best way to express himself, “I am not a Vampire, and we can never be the same in that way, but with the transfusions of your blood, and with you drinking mine, it will be like we are each made of each other.”

Loki stroked a hand over Thor’s cheek, then tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear affectionately.

“What a beautiful way to see it,” Loki said with a tender smile. He kissed Thor softly, then conjured the items he needed for the spell and lined them up on the grass. 

“Lie flat on your back,” Loki instructed, and Thor obeyed. Loki arranged two small crystals and a branch with purple flowers on Thor’s chest. He picked up a potion bottle and recited a very long incantation over it. Then he pricked his fingertip with one of his fangs and let a drop of his blood fall into the bottle. He shook it, mixing the blood with whatever else the bottle contained. There was another incantation after that. Thor watched Loki’s lips speak the unfamiliar words, eager for glimpses of his fangs. He thought about those lips kissing him, about those fangs biting him.

Loki dipped a long, thin paintbrush into the potion bottle. Carefully, he began to paint symbols on Thor’s torso, the lines of thick, dark red liquid incorporating the crystals and branch into a complex design. The potion felt warm and slick against Thor’s skin.

“Stick out your tongue,” Loki instructed. Thor complied, and Loki used the tip of the brush to place a dot of the potion on his tongue. Thor could barely taste it, and he found that disappointed him a little.

There was a final incantation, spoken with Loki’s hands hovering above Thor’s heart. The lines of potion suddenly glowed, then sank into Thor’s flesh and disappeared. Thor could feel his body accepting the magic. It felt bizarre, but not uncomfortable.

Loki waved his hand and the crystals and branch, along with the other spell supplies, were sent back to wherever he stored things.

“How do you feel?” Loki asked, handing Thor the promised ale. Thor sat up and took a swig. Loki motioned slowly through the space surrounding Thor’s head and body. A faint green mist trailed behind his hand and Thor knew that Loki was using his magic to scan for signs of unwellness.

“I feel good,” Thor replied thoughtfully, realizing only by contrast that he had been a little woozy before the spell, “more grounded than before.”

“Any weakness? Headache? Dizziness?”

“No, brother, I am well.”

“Good,” Loki said with relief.

Thor was touched by the intensity of Loki’s concern for his wellbeing. He set down the mug and leaned in to kiss Loki’s lips. Their mouths caressed one another, tongues gentle and slow for many long, tender moments. Then Thor brought the tip of his tongue to one of Loki’s fangs.

Loki shuddered, and Thor wondered if Vampires had nerve endings in their fangs. He pressed his tongue into it, welcoming the puncture, and Loki clutched his body tightly as Thor’s blood welled up against Loki’s fang. Loki made a muffled cry and began to suck from Thor’s tongue. Thor yielded to him, feeling the joy of the pull, the beauty of the embrace, but wanting more. He broke the kiss. Loki was panting. Thor bared his neck.

Loki didn’t hesitate this time, only made an eager, lyrical sound as he dove at Thor and tore his flesh open. Thor cried out from the pain, but he liked the way it made him feel owned by his brother. Thor felt the heady sensation begin to envelop him as Loki drew the blood from his body, sucking harder and harder.

“Loki,” Thor moaned, his cock hardening again. Loki pushed Thor backward onto the grass without breaking the bite. He positioned himself between Thor’s legs, roughly parting them wide and bending Thor’s knees up toward his body. Thor heard the wet snap of Loki’s fingers that meant he had created a magical lubricant. A rush of anticipation shuddered through him and he heard himself make a raw, needy sound. He stroked down Loki’s back and let his hand rest on the cheek of Loki’s ass. He felt Loki’s slick finger probe for his entrance.

“Yes, yes,” Thor moaned encouragingly. Loki ran his fingertip along the rim of Thor’s hole. Thor slid a hand into Loki’s hair as Loki continued to drink him. Loki slowed the force of his pull every few moments, and Thor didn’t know if he was teasing them or if he was afraid of taking too much, despite the blood transfusion spell.

“Drink me hard,” Thor cried. He trusted that Loki’s magic would keep him safe no matter what. There was no one Thor felt safer with. “Please, Loki,” he begged, “devour me, Loki, please, please.” He felt small and utterly vulnerable, but he liked it. He felt like he wanted Loki to drink from him forever, to drown him in the pain and the pleasure, then bring him back with the magical sharing of his blood.

Loki made a muffled sound of longing and drank him with deep, forceful swallows as he slid his finger past Thor’s opening. Thor thrust his pelvis, driving Loki’s finger deeper inside. Loki added a second finger and began to slam them in and out of Thor’s ass. Thor’s desire for more was instantly maddening. 

“Please, your cock, I want you inside, I need it, don’t go slow, fuck me, fuck me, brother, do it.”

Loki shoved himself inside. His cock was slick with lubricant, but large, and the entrance hurt the exact amount Thor had desired. Loki began to pound into him without delay, forgoing his usual method of starting at a slow pace and gradually increasing his speed. Thor made a series of grunts and moans and clung to Loki like he was the only thing that existed in all the Nine Realms. 

~

Being inside Thor, cock and fangs, was almost too good to withstand. Loki had dreamt of this. Loki had fantasized about this, jerking himself and whispering Thor’s name. The fact that it was really happening was surreal, and the satiation of his long-time craving felt like everything inside him finally clicking into place, making Loki whole in a way he didn’t know he could be.

He strained to slow the force of his swallows so that they could go on for longer. In his head he was calculating exactly how much blood he was taking. Despite the immersive pleasure, the heady, thick fog of raw feeling, Loki’s determination to keep Thor safe allowed a corner of his mind to remain logical.

Thor was making the sweetest sounds, his body and spirit utterly pliable. His insides were clenching desperately around Loki’s cock, and his hardness was twitching, pressed between their bodies. Loki could taste the lust in his blood like sugar laced through copper. He could hear their hearts beating in time. He could feel the slosh of Thor’s blood against his tongue, his fangs, the insides of his cheeks. He could feel it sliding down his throat, thick and smooth, as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful. Loki shifted his body slightly to work a hand between them. He wrapped his fingers around Thor’s erection and Thor made a low groan. He began to writhe wildly beneath Loki’s body, thrusting up into his hand and gasping for air. Loki fucked him in rhythm to his swallows and everything else in existence was blotted out.

~

Thor wanted it to go on forever, but he needed to come. He wanted to ask permission, but he could no longer form words, only continuous sounds of need shaped vaguely like Loki’s name. 

“L, oh, oh, L, Loki,” he tried.

 _“You want to come, brother?”_ Thor heard Loki’s voice ask, though Loki’s mouth was still clamped around his flesh.

 _“Loki?”_ Thor thought without speaking, confused, and yet somehow not that surprised that they had merged even further, that they were growing ever closer.

 _“Yes, brother, I can hear you,"_ Loki answered, his words existing only in Thor’s mind, though Thor could hear them clear as day, _“it must be a side effect of the mutual blood sharing.”_

 _“Wow, Loki,”_ Thor replied silently, too overwhelmed to easily find words, even telepathically.

 _“We do not need words any longer, my love,”_ Loki told him, and all at once Thor understood, and they opened their minds further, blossoming into one another’s consciousness like overlapping flowers, and Thor could feel everything that Loki felt, his passion and his love, the profound significance of Thor’s blood flowing into his body, and his orgasm nearing.

Thor didn’t need to ask permission to come because he knew Loki could hear his wordless thoughts, could feel his unspoken expressions. He could feel Loki feeling him. He could feel their united desire. If the moment had words it would have been something like, _yesyesletscomeiloveyou_ , but it wasn’t even as formed as that; it was raw, fused sentiment.

And so it was at precisely the same instant that they orgasmed: Loki with a final snap of his hips and a gush of his wet deep into Thor’s ass, and Thor with a shudder and a cry that was nearly a sob as his seed pooled between their pressed bodies. 

Afterwards Loki repeated the blood transfusion spell, then pulled Thor into his arms. They fell asleep on the grass for an hour or so, sharing a dream of Thor in his wolf form, his head settled calmly on Loki’s lap and Loki lovingly stroking his fur. The two brothers dreamt safely in one another’s arms, Loki’s cloaking spell wrapped securely around them, hiding their secrets from everyone but each other.


End file.
